goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Commander
Cobra Commander '''is the main antagonist of the '''G.I. Joe series. Likes SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, The Fairly Oddparents, Mission Impossible, Sonic Boom, The Amazing World of Gumball, Rolie Polie Olie, The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Black Panther, Ready Player One, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Star Wars film series, Indiana Jones film series, Little Bear, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama, Bob's Burgers, Home Movies, King of the Hill, Daria, Beavis and Butthead, Betty Poop, Popeye, Felix the Cat, How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Rocky and Bullwinkle, VeggieTales, VeggieTales in the House, VeggieTales in the City, Sausage Party, Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs, Open Season, The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Rugrats, The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Teacher's Pet, Fish Hooks, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Call of Duty, Halo, Destiny, Guitar Hero, Rayman, Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Death Race 2000, Down and Dirty Duck, Foodfight!, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, 300, Watchmen, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Nick and Perry, American Idol, Happy Tree Friends, 321 Penguins, Far Cry, Ghost Recon, Splinter Cell, Billy the Cat, American Graffiti, Danger Mouse, My Little Pony, Transformers, G.I. Joe, Max Steel, The X Factor, IT (1990), IT (2017), Camp Lazlo, The Emoji Movie, Eight Crazy Nights, Pixels (2015), The Purge, A Quiet Place, Ted (2012), Grand Theft Auto, Antz (1998), Monsters vs. Aliens, The Boss Baby, Maroon 5, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Scatman's World, Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Pepsi, Cap'n Crunch, Arctic Circle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Chick Fil-a, Hotel Transylvania trilogy, Watch Dogs, Dragon Ball Z, Space Jam, Looney Tunes, Fritz the Cat, Heavy Traffic, Dance Moms, Outdaughtered, Paranormal Activity, Ice Age, Squirm (1976), Attack on Titan, Braceface, Akira, Cowboy Bebop, etc. Dislikes An American Tail, The Land Before Time, The Incredibles, Finding Nemo, Cars trilogy, Finding Dory, Incredibles 2, Despicable Me, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Bros., Pac-Man World trilogy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Woody Woodpecker, The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers (1977), Robin Hood (1973), The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (2016), Toy Story trilogy, A Bug's Life, Wall-E, Resident Evil, Mega Man X, Mario Kart series, Soul Calibur series, Deep Purple, Elton John, Billy Joel, Pearl Jam, Linkin Park, McDonald's, Wendy's, Sonic Drive-In, Jack in the Box, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, James Bond movies, Wizard of Oz (1939), The Secret of NIMH, The Pebble and the Penguin, Anastasia, Once Upon a Forest, Inside Out (2015), The Good Dinosaur, Muse, The Smashing Pumpkins, Queen, Nirvana, Rush, Pink Floyd, King Crimson, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Robotech: The Macross Saga, Mobile Suit Gundam, Gundam Wing, Gundam X, Korn, The Beatles, Yellow Submarine (1968), Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Mystery Science Theater 3000, etc. Category:Troublemakers Category:Marvel Fans Category:Lucasfilm fans Category:Pixar haters Category:Paramount Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:MTV fans Category:Disney haters Category:Universal haters Category:Hasbro fans Category:Sony Pictures Animation fans Category:FUNimation Fans Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Big Idea fans Category:Activision fans Category:Rayman fans Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:DC Comics Fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Rolie Polie Olie fans Category:Nelvana fans Category:VeggieTales fans Category:Nintendo haters Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:FremantleMedia fans Category:Ellipse Animation fans Category:Roger Corman fans Category:Laika fans Category:Bad Characters Category:Lionsgate haters Category:Columbia Pictures fans Category:TriStar fans Category:Wes Anderson fans Category:Point Grey fans Category:MGM haters Category:Justin Bieber fans Category:Emoji Movie fans Category:Don Bluth haters Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Shrek fans Category:Sausage Party fans Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:Enemies of Sophie the Otter Category:Sega haters Category:Enemies of Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Enemies of Sonic the Hedgehog Category:DHX Media haters Category:DiC haters Category:Space Jam fans Category:Kingdom Hearts haters Category:Transformers fans Category:TV Land fans Category:Villains Category:20th Century Fox haters Category:Daria fans Category:Threshold Entertainment fans Category:Avi Arad fans Category:Comedy Central Fans Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:Burger King fans Category:Animaniacs fans Category:KFC fans Category:White Castle fans Category:Pepsi fans Category:Arby's fans Category:Battlefield Earth fans Category:Viz Media haters Category:UTTP members Category:Bullies Category:Fortnite fans